everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tempus Time
Tempus Analog Time is the daughter of Time from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She is a Rebel, not wanting to ruin Maddie's life just because of a stupid song. Appearance Tempus has chestnut brown hair streaked with silver that she wears in two low, long pigtails adorned with metal chains. She has dark dusky skin and big brown eyes. At least, one brown eye, the other is covered by a special silver and gold eyepiece. Behind the eyepiece, is a blank pupiless eye. She wears an outfit similar to this, with a golden pocket watch: Personality On one hand, she loves anything vintage, the older the better, and has an obsession with restoring artifacts to their former glory. She loves museums and she loves history, anything that has to do with the past she adores. On the other hand, Tempus is also looking to the future. She loves technology and she loves anything Sci-Fi, related, even those cliche cheesy old movies like Book to The Future, she has watched thousands of times, enough that she can recite the lines along with the actors. (I do not ''recommend watching it with her.) She is a science nerd. She has a few robot designs hidden in her room, and even a few prototypes. But so far, every one she's actually built has either a: blown up, b: fallen to pieces, or c: went crazy. She still hasn't given up and hopes that one day she will make a working model. Tempus is also just the tiniest bit of a geek. As previously mentioned, she loves sci-fi and she does also like superheroes. She has taken every single superhero she loves and tried to come up with a way to make them actually exist in Ever After. Tempus' idea of vintage fashion is steampunk. She told her father she was going to start dressing vintage and he actually pictured Victorian fashion, and was relieved when she stepped out of the store dressed the way she was. Frills and flounces aren't really her thing. Friends 'Jobal-Jennifer Moria''' Tempus was thrilled when she meant Jobal-Jennifer, a fellow time traveler, and they were thrilled right back. Those two are friends and Tempus isn't weirded out about the fact that one of her few friends has black voids for eyes. However, she is a little jealous that they're solid when they time travel while she's just a wispy spectator. Abilities '''Time Travel: '''She can travel in time, whether the past or future, and is like a ghost to the people of a time that is not her own.. '''Time Manipulation: '''Thanks to the pocket watch her father gave her, Tempus can bring time forward or backward for people, and keep it a certain time for as long as she likes, though she rarely does. Romance TBA Enemies TBA Pet She has a pet dog named Sparky. he's not a purebred, and instead is pretty much a mutt, with shaggy grey fur, only one whole ear, a twice broken tail, scars and bald patches, and a collar with a clock on it. Dorm room Her dorm room is an absolute mess. Scraps of metal, circuits, cords, and other things are littered around everywhere. Her bookshelves are filled with her sci-fi movies, sci-fi novels, and superhero comics and movies. Her bed is covered with a simple metallic grey bedspread and pillows shaped like clocks. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Wonderlandian Category:Alice in Wonderland